


Right Now [Vid]

by Trelkez



Category: Star Trek Beyond - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/pseuds/Trelkez
Summary: All we got is right now.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirty_diana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/gifts).



password: equinox


End file.
